Spartan Monkeys
by MischiveousInsaneMonkey
Summary: I hate when I have a new idea, but, seeing 300, I had to. When the team is fighting a horde of enemies, two monkeys come in suddenly and vanquish the foe. They claim to be the new dawn of Spartans come to protect. But, someone isn't too impressed...T safe


Chapter 1: The Spartans Arrival

The sky was darkened, threatening rain and of the upcoming storm that shadowed the city. Any life went for cover, except for the group of heroes that stood out on the outskirts. The leader of the Monkey Team stood in front of them, staring off at the dark horizon. They stood like proud statues, seeming as though they were waiting for something.

And they were.

From that darkened horizon, was coming the evil lord Skeleton King's horde of the undead. There were at least thousands upon thousands of them, all prepared for battle and death. The little group of allies and of the Monkey Team knew that this was going to be another one heck of a night. Chiro, the boy leader of them, turned and faced them.

"Even though we are really outnumbered, we shouldn't give up, no matter what the circumstances are," he told his allies. They all nodded and began to walk towards the upcoming horde. Antauri caught up with the young leader. Chiro's face was hardened, like he knew that this war wouldn't end here. That it would take more than just one battle to finish it.

"We mustn't use all of our power to fight only this fight, Chiro," the silver monkey told the boy. "Skeleton King might have another thing planned out. We must be smart before we are brave." The teenager didn't acknowledge that he heard him, but he did. He had taken every word in. He knew that the monkey was wise and he was right about everything. But, his mind was else where, thinking of how they would survive this war. Would the evil lord find the Safe House that they had evacuated the citizens to? Would they kill everyone or leave some to live till slow and painful death took them?

From behind them, Otto was fiddling with some mechanism that he had brought along. Gibson caught up to him and saw what he was doing. The blue scientist snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Please, Otto," he said. The green mechanic looked at him curiously. "That Time Warp machine was and is just a waste of time. Put it away before you get so distracted you'll be gone before you knew it." Otto twisted a screwdriver into it as to make some last minutes repairs then threw in into his helmet compartment. The blue monkey yet again rolled his eyes and caught up with Antauri and Chiro. He looked over his shoulder at the allies and then looked back to the pair.

"The Light bombs should take care of the foot soldiers, but we'll have to get close to the ultra-Formless and the Formless Slugs. That's were this gets a little messy," he told them. Antauri nodded his head and looked back to the advancing horde before them as they drew closer.

"How many bombs do we have?" the silver monkey asked.

"Well, I would say we at least have a good four dozen or so of them," Gibson replied. Antauri then shook his head.

"Then, we must be very sparing of those then, or we might just have to retreat," he said. Gibson nodded. As they continued their conversation, Sprx and Nova hung a bit behind them. Nova's pink eyes were set glaring at the enemy that was coming their way. Sprx was a little anxious about something, but, he wasn't showing any signs of telling anyone of how he felt. He had a dream only last night of a battle they were about to have. He was fighting along side Nova, and they were encircled by enemies. They couldn't break through and they were loosing hope. Then, suddenly, two golden flashes zipped by and sliced up the Formless that stood in their way. The golden lights landed and took form into two monkeys. He couldn't make out any detail in the dream, but, he knew one was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy one pointed a sword at him and was about to say something, when he was awakened rudely by Otto.

But, much as the monkey tried, he couldn't get that scene back in his head to see what that monkey had to say to him. And, he was really hoping that his dream would come true and that they would see them two monkeys.

He was so deep in thought that he never noticed the team stopped until he accidentally ran right into Otto, who fell on his face. Sprx rubbed his head, realized what he had done, and sheepishly helped Otto up.

"Sorry, Otto," he apologized. "I wasn't really paying attention. I was…day-dreaming there for a moment." The green mechanic smiled and dusted himself off.

"No worries! See? Nothing was damaged!" he replied happily. Sprx chuckled to himself. Otto was never the one that kept a grudge or wanted to seek revenge. The two monkeys then looked to their leader, who had stopped everyone. He looked over at them.

"Alright, team. This is it. Be prepared to get a little messy," he told them. Then he turned back to the now fast advancing enemy. "Hyperforce GO!"

-------------

The two sides clashed. Antauri launched up and sliced the nearest Formless and spun to kill the other that managed to get in the way. Master Offay kicked a Formless in the gut and whirled it around into another one while Johnny was setting up the first Light Bomb. When he was successful, he gave Master Offay the heads up and covered his head.

"Brace yourselves!" he called out. Everyone that heard him hit the dirt. Suddenly, a blast of light that acted like a sonic boom shot through the Formless that were in the range of the attack. They all disintegrated into nothingness. The team recovered and began fighting once more. Otto jumped up and aimed his saws at an upcoming Formless and sliced off its head and torso. He landed and saw the damage. He smiled and turned to see a hideous face of a demon like dog creature. He reeled back in horror. The being had the head like a dog, but it was deformed to look like a raptor's head. The ribs stuck out like a sore thumb from inside of the dark green and black spotted hide. Fur was bristled on the top, nape and back of the beast. The black talons dug into the earth beneath it. A spiked tail swung back and forth from behind it. Glistening sharp teeth were snarling at the green monkey. Otto leapt up and tried to hit it with his saws, but it moved and hit him with its tail. Otto flew and rolled a couple of times before recovering. He barely had time to move as the evil creature snapped its jaws where he had just recently been. He scrambled up and ran away from the being.

While this was going on, the others had experienced the dog like creatures also. Chiro had only just defeated one when another took its place. He flipped backwards right into Robo-Ape Alpha and both spun around to fight one another when they realized they were friends. Chiro noticed that the robotic creature had a bomb latched at his side. A plan formed into his mind.

"Listen, I'll try to gather up as many of those things as I can!" he shouted over the noise of the battle. "Get that light bomb set up and wait for my signal to activate it!" Robo-Ape Alpha nodded and began to set the coordinates. Chiro pushed his communicator.

"Monkey Team, this is Chiro. Listen, if your fighting them dog beings, bring as many of them as you can over to Robo-Ape Alpha," he told his team. "He has a Light Bomb ready. That might wipe them out. Be careful though." He got all the acknowledgements from his team members and he saw them slowly bring them to the destination; Gibson with two, Antauri with three, Sprx and Nova with two as well, and Otto with at least a dozen. Chiro had managed to lure five of them and he looked at the golden robot.

"NOW!" he shouted. The robot slammed down the button and the team ducked at yet again another blast went through the air. It hit the dogs dead on. They roared in pain and they turned to ash. The team got back up and saw the damage done. They nodded to one another and went back into the fray.

Sprx and Nova watched as all around Light Bombs went off. The yellow monkey had managed to keep hers, along with Sprx, just in case they had to use one. Nova saw a Formless and launched up.

"Lady Tomahawk!" she called, smashing her yellow fists down on the enemy. Sprx spun around at aimed his magnets at an oncoming Formless.

"Magno Ball Beam Splitter!" he shouted. The attack hit the Formless square in the gut, sending it flying. Suddenly, Sprx's communicator beeped. He pressed the button and heard Antauri's voice on the other end. He was talking to Quazar, who seemed a bit steamed at something. Then, Antauri's voice directed to Sprx.

"Sprx, I have just received some bad news," the silver monkey's voice told him. "We only have a few Light Bombs left before we are forced to retreat. Do you and Nova have some?" Sprx looked at his waist then at Nova's.

"Yeah, we have some," he replied.

"Use them if you absolutely need to," he ordered them. "Until then, fight with your weapons. And make sure that you and Nova make it out all right." Sprx chuckled.

"Trust me Antauri, we'll be alright," he reassured him before shutting off the communication. He went over to Nova and told her the news. She snorted.

"Like we were going to use them any time soon," she said as she pulverized another Formless. Sprx shrugged.

"Well, its better safe than sorry. I mean, we could have used them before Antauri warned us and we would have been screwed bad," he told her as he shot out another attack. Nova shook her head and dodged a sword that came swinging by. She landed behind Sprx and touched backs with him. He looked at her and smiled before turning back to the present problem. The Formless that were around them encircled them, making escaping impossible. Nova tried to sock some out of the way, but, when she did, they were replaced with another. They each had their swords drawn and ready to kill them.

When one raised a sword to slash Nova to bits, a golden light illuminated the whole group. Suddenly, a flash zoomed by and sliced off its arm. Before anyone could react, another appeared and the two began to destroy the rest. Sprx and Nova covered their eyes because of the dirt and whatnot flying at them. Soon, the dirt stopped flying and they removed their arms away from their eyes to see what those golden flashes were.

Standing only a few feet in front of them was two monkeys. One was a brown color with light tan eyes. He wore a bronze chest plate and shoulder pads. On the chest plate was a design of the sun, painted in gold. In his right hand he held a spear, in the other, he had a bronze shield. His face was serious, not showing any emotion. Over his face, he had something similar to the helmet from the movie 300. The feathered item on top of his head were the fin like thing was suppose to be was blue. His cape was blue as well.

The other was fiercer looking then him. She was a light tan color with fiery light blue eyes. She had armor identical to her fellow comrade, but, instead of the sun, she had a phoenix bird painted in gold as well. Although she had a spear, she preferred her sword over that. Her helmet visor was the same as the brown monkey's helmet. Her feathered item, though, was red instead of blue. Her cape was red.

They looked at the yellow monkey and red monkey with seriousness that nobody questioned. The boy motioned his spear at them and swirled it around before resting it at his side.

"You seemed in trouble," he said, his voice very deep and accented. "I hope you didn't mind us dropping in." Sprx shook his head and smiled.

"No, not at all," the red monkey replied. "You just saved us as a matter of fact. I guess I have to…" Before thank you past his lips, the girl monkey jumped at him. Sprx eyes went wide. He thought that they were there to protect them from the bad guys. Nova, though, was ready for the attack.

"Duck!" the flying monkey ordered. He did and covered his head, grabbing Nova's arm and bringing her down with him. He peeked over his shoulder and watched as the brave monkey sliced off one of the dog demon's head like it was no more than a slab of butter. The body toppled into a heap at her feet. She turned and looked at the two, her light blue eyes digging deep into them.

"Save the appreciation for later unless you want to make a death wish with the Draggers," she told them, her voice about as pure as gold. "If not, then get up and fight." Then, she went off. The other monkey leapt over them and looked at the two monkeys. He shrugged.

"She's really edgy to be fighting, and that usually means a bad thing," he told them before running off after his fellow comrade. The two looked at each other. What did he mean "It was a bad thing"? Was this battle going to turn in Skeleton King's favor? They then watched as these mysterious monkeys charged into a group of Formless. Sprx thought that they were out of their minds. What were they thinking? But, then he saw something that he thought no one could ever accomplish, not even in the many years of training in the Super Robot. They moved swiftly and attacked the enemy with such extreme accuracy, that they looked like deadly shadows. They used their weapons in a way nobody has used weapons in over a thousand years. He watched as a Formless ran at the girl monkey and she raised her shield in front of her, caught the Formless from underneath, swung upward, and then sliced the gut opened. His jaw literally dropped, as well as Nova's. That Formless was ten times her weight and yet she threw it up like it was nothing more than a ball.

They could say that much about the boy monkey too. He swirled around and used the own enemy's weapon upon itself and blocked almost impossible block maneuvers. He did a 360 and brought the sword across its chest. The enemy fell to the ground and he went after another one that was fighting the girl monkey. As if on cue, they both jabbed their weapons into the opponent and twisted before pulling them out. Then, the girl monkey leapt up and jumped onto the back of the so-called Dragger and jabbed her sword right into its eye. It yelped and charged blindly out into the thicker area of battle. When they arrived there, she jumped off, landing on the shoulders of an un-expecting Formless. It freaked. She just hit it in the head with her shield and broke the neck. She pushed off of it and landed in the center of a Formless ring with Antauri and Master Offay. The two were surprised at her sudden entrance and both barely blocked an attack from the Formless that they were fighting. Antauri looked at her with a sort of anger in his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked kind of plainly. The girl monkey snorted.

"I don't think now is the time to be introducing one another, Antauri," she told him. The silver monkey sort of froze. "I already know you. You shall know me later." After she said this, she zigzagged past Antauri and sliced off a Formless's legs. The boy monkey landed just when she left. He saw Antauri but didn't say anything as he followed his partner's war path. Antauri saw the hint of hatred flash across the boy's eyes as he brushed past him.

The two warriors were confronted with a very large ultra-Formless. They halted and looked up at the brute. They glanced at each other and the boy monkey chuckled.

"Are you ready for this Spartacus?" he asked. "Need I remind you it might get a little nasty." Spartacus, the girl monkey, snorted.

"The real question is…are **you** ready Matthias?" she asked. He smirked.

"If we must get dirty, then we shall get dirty," he said. They both jumped at the ultra-Formless with their swords pointed in front of them. The brute raised its mace arm and it came thundering down. Luckily, they managed to dodge the mace and shoot straight through the pulling mass of ooze. The huge opponent reduced into a puddle and the two landed behind it. They looked at each other and saw that they had black ooze splattered on them. Matthias wiped some off his cheek and looked around the battle field.

"They're diminishing, my friend," he said. Spartacus looked around and saw that the enemy had reduced greatly in size. "All that is needed to be done is the same brute creatures that we dealt with just now." Spartacus looked at him, and then saw Nova fighting a lone Formless. She saw the Light Bomb swinging by her side and an idea formed in her head.

Without warning, she charged up to Nova, sword aimed at the string that kept the bomb at her side. She past the yellow monkey, who was surprised to see her, tucked her sword a little underneath the string and lifted. The string snapped and snagged onto the blade, along with the bomb. She then turned back to the advancing ultra-Formless and stopped in front of them. She sheathed her sword and tied the bomb around her own waist, place two fingers in her mouth, and then gave out a loud piercing whistle. The ultra-Formless heard it and turned to her. She counted ten of them. Whatever this magic thing was that she had borrowed from the yellow monkey, she knew that it would take care of them if she placed one inside of the leading brute. But, that was the easy part. Now, all she had to do was to find that leading ultra-Formless. She ran in front of them and did a full circle before she flicked up a rock with her tail and hit the ultra-Formless near to her. It growled in anger, but stayed with the others.

She repeated this maneuver until she had hit all the ten ultra-Formless. By now, they were all really mad and wanted nothing more than to smash this nuisance of a monkey to a pulp. She stopped and eyed the brutes, seeing if the leading one would make its move. She saw a mace go up and point at her. The ultra-Formless charged her. She found the leader after she dodged the ultra-Formless that were trying to destroy her. The creature barely had time to raise his mace as Spartacus shot into the gut of the being.

-------------

The allies had just finished the last Formless when they saw the mysterious girl monkey shoot into the gut of the ultra-Formless. They were frightened as they realized that she never popped out of the back. They were beginning to think that she was gone for good, all except for Matthias, who was smiling broadly. The ultra-Formless, though, were disappointed that they couldn't smash her themselves. Suddenly, they heard the high pitch whining of the light bomb charging up. The back of the ultra-Formless began to swell and Spartacus shot out like a bullet and landed behind a rock. Everyone, noticing what was happening, hit the dirt. The leading creature began to grow and expand till it burst in an array of light that hit all the ultra-Formless around it as well as itself. The allies covered their heads while Matthias used his shield to deflect all things that came their way. As soon as it started, it soon ended. The team and Matthias recovered and stood, looking around for Spartacus. She revealed herself from behind the rock, dripping with ooze. She shook herself slightly and walked over to Matthias, who was beaming at her.

"That I have to say, was by far the best battle move yet that I have ever seen," he told her as she walked up to him. "I mean, no one in their mind, right or not, would think of doing that." Spartacus gave a small smile.

"Not even you, my friend?" she asked teasingly. Matthias, realizing what he had done, blushed ever so slightly.

"I believe so," he confessed. Spartacus laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder with the hand that had the most ooze on it. It left a black smear when she finished and Matthias quickly wiped it off. The two monkeys saw the teams looking at them with amazement and awe. All, except for one that hovered back a bit. He was staring hard at these newcomers. Where did they come from? How did they know that Sprx and Nova where in danger and be there in a flash?

"Alright, who are you and what are you doing here?" Chiro asked when the silence was too unbearable for him. Matthias and Spartacus looked at each other and then back to the team. Matthias expression went serious once more and he scanned the teams. Then, he kneeled and bowed his head, along with Spartacus. The allies were a little confused at this, but they didn't ask why. They stood again and sheathed their swords.

"I am Matthias, captain of the Mohair army," he introduced. He motioned to Spartacus. "And this is my best friend, Spartacus. She is also a captain." Spartacus bowed her head again.

"Isn't Spartacus a guy name?" Someone asked. The allies turned and saw Otto standing there, a little confused. Spartacus shrugged.

"It would depend on what kind of man you are talking about, my green colored friend," she replied. "If it was a strong boy from the beginning of birth, then yes. But, if the boy was a coward and didn't take the training to become what Matthias and I are, then, no, it wouldn't be a name for him." She looked at the members one by one and she then saw Nova, who seemed antsy to ask something.

"You may ask your question, yellow warrior, the one who can control fire," Spartacus told her. The yellow monkey was taken aback a bit when she had said this, but then regained herself.

"What are you two, technically?" she asked. "I mean, what did you mean 'train to become what Matthias and I are'?" Spartacus looked at Matthias. He nodded his head. The light tan monkey then turned her attention back to Nova.

"Who we are hasn't been taught for more than a thousand years," she explained. "It has almost been erased from our lifetime and the memory was almost gone, until King Thatch issued it in the late 1900's. The training…was the training to become a Spartan of the free people that had fought off the evil lord Skeleton King's darkness."


End file.
